Roger (TGWTG)
Roger is an antagonist in the Nostalgia Critic comedy Christmas episode, You're a Rotten Dirty Bastard, where the Nostalgia Critic decides to quit reviewing forever, much to Ma-Ti's dismay. But when the Critic gets up to leave, a glowing ball of light descends from the Heavens and morphs into human form, that of a black man named Roger, who then announces himself to the Critic, who punches him out, saying he's had enough Jehova's Witnesses today. However, Roger persists, and comes back to the Critic, who when seeing he's being interrupted twists Roger's penis with a pair of pliars, causing him to gag. Then, the Critic finally takes notice of Roger, when he introduces himself as his guardian angel. When the Critic says "If you're an angel, where's your wings?", Roger gets all furious, saying "Yes yes I've heard that one before!" and then gradually calms down and he says that what if he showed the Critic a universe where he never even existed. Who knows, the Critic may have made more people happier in his real world. Interested, the Critic complies, and Roger gets him to hold his robe, and they teleport to Linkara, who seems to be drunken and depressed at a pub, but this is until he is revealed to be president of Marvel and DC Comics. This infuriates the Critic, and confuses Roger, so he teleports him to the Cinema Snob. The Snob seems to be a depressed plumber, until he is revealed to be the biggest porn star on the planet. The confused Roger teleports the Critic to Angry Joe, who is revealed to be the President of the United States of America, angry at Canada's evil empire, and destroys Canada. Confused, Roger takes the Critic to Spoony, and he is revealed, in a big joke, to be the Nostalgia Critic himself - he is loving every movie rather than hating it, and the Douchy Jerk appears, only to compliment Spoony on his success. Finally hating Roger, the Critic eventually agrees to see the Nostalgia Chick, convinced that without him she would have nothing, only to discover that she is more successful than if he were alive. Not only does she have a handsome husband and a kid, she is a successful actress rather than a depressed Internet celebrity. Infuriated, the Nostalgia Critic is taken back by Roger to his world, where Roger gives him a "prep talk" by villifying him and calling him "you really are a rotten dirty bastard." Infuriated, the Critic then asks if Roger would have benefitted if the Critic hadn't been born. So, they go to Heaven in the alternate world, only to see Roger himself as God's Number One! God even says if He were to retire, Roger would become the new God. Roger is shocked and amazed, and takes the Critic back to his real world, where he confesses that no angel ever was God's best friend, and how he could kill the Critic right now to change this problem. Roger plans to kill him with an ailment, but then the Critic says it's not real. So, Roger has bigger plans, and he changes his outfit into a ninja, and brings out two swords, whacking them against the Critic, sadistically beating him. He goes insane and speeds all round the room, and jump scares the Critic, only for the rotten dirty bastard to pull out a gun. Roger boasts about how angels are immortal and how he heard from God Himself that an angel can never be killed. But the Critic shoots Roger, and Roger feels disappointed and betrayed upon seeing his mortality. So, he falls to the floor dead. Roger later reappears during the Scooby Doo review, where he torments the Critic, revealing he ended up in Purgatory because Purgatory was the Afterlife of angels. However, Roger was the only angel to end up in Purgatory because he was the only one stupid enough to fall for God's joke. Roger desers the Critic when the universe is in peril and he says how he must only watch the review to save the dimension from the Plot Hole. Roger reappears and congratulates the Critic when the review is over and the movie destroyed. Category:Evil Light Category:Angel Category:TGWTG Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Fighter Category:Male Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Revived Villains Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Ghosts Category:Parody Villains Category:Jerks Category:Athletic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Speedster Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Rogue Villains Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Supernatural Category:Supervillains Category:Nemesis Category:Killjoy Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Egomaniacs Category:Recurring villain Category:Dark Forms Category:Hegemony Category:Bullies Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Old Villains Category:Immortals Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Brutes Category:God Wannabe